


When The Puzzle Pieces Fit

by hunkydorkling



Series: What We Owe To Each Other [1]
Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: A Little Slowburn I Guess??, Binary Brothers, Cute Nerd Shit, Demetri's String of Nerd Talk, Don't worry it's his force of habit, Lots of Whirring, M/M, Mild D&D, Missing Scene, Obligatory HawkMeat Tag, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Season 3 Finale Ending Scene, Unresolved Emotional Tension, emphasis on "attempt", just boys trying to be soft is all, light fluff, mild sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunkydorkling/pseuds/hunkydorkling
Summary: Hawk and Demetri attempt to salvage the rest of their friendship on their way home. Only, it didn't come in the form of victory smiles.Set moments before the end of S3E10.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: What We Owe To Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112357
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158





	1. Under The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It was baffling how easy Demetri was able to forgive Hawk even after he dunked beer on his head and broke his arm. This fixes that in the way I kinda would have imagined it? But the season had to end okay so whatever.
> 
> Additional notes: This will be a 3-part fic, and I have half a plan to let this evolve into its own series, so let me know if you'd like to see more of how the two plan to fix things!

“I’m sorry. For all of it.” Hawk said to a dumbstruck Demetri. 

The boy stared at him, almost offended, but he had to shake it off. Was he really going into this territory right now?

“Can we talk about this _later_? In case you haven't– look out!” A kick, and Hawk stood in awe, just as they used each other as leverage for taking down the rest of the Cobra Kai goons. Call it civil.

* * *

  
  


After many badass takedowns, Hawk could really use a good– no, _great_ – source of pick-me-up. A cold beer, maybe.

Majority of the bodies that were sprawled out from the fight evaporated the moment Tory told them to haul ass, and as adrenaline settled out of their systems, pain started to slowly take its place. Some shards of broken glass were stained with blood— could have been from his former Cobra Kai teammates— as of late, Hawk felt as if one of the shards traveled from his arm towards the left of his chest, piercing through, and he couldn’t tell what caused it. All it ever warranted in response was his hand clenching to the area. Count that, and a ton of whirring sounds in his head. And aching. His muscles ached pretty bad. 

Everyone else went on to either limply leave the door. Sam and Miguel were huddled in a corner as she tended his bloodied wounds. Hawk locked eyes with the beaten Miguel, replying silently. A few minutes after, they were hurriedly out the door themselves.

He was alone with his thoughts.

His brain ground multiple gears at once, taking its sweet time to process everything– and he wasn’t sure where the wheels were going. He knew _exactly_ what it was, and he was… remorseful. He was part and parcel of the mayhem, and slowly accepted the fact he’d been the biggest asshole to everyone, _especially_ to Demetri.

“Hey,” Hawk called out to the boy, who was sitting by the dining table, head hung low. He looked beat. “Let’s dip before they show up.”

There was brief hesitation at first. But Demetri was beat, and he didn’t have it in him to come up with a string of excuses once the LaRusso’s show up. He just hoped that, at the back of his mind, they didn’t have to use their karate on each other tonight.

* * *

  
  


The fourth sidewalk lamp post (from where they were walked) flickered in abnormal patterns— once, then thrice, long pause. It kept flickering three times, and Hawk was pressed in the dead of night. _Can’t you just fucking stay on,_ he thought.

It was lit. Flicker flicker flicker. Flicker–– a long pause, then flickered once. There was about a 7-second buffer between the last blink of the light, until it went on, until it eventually died. Huh, odd.

Demetri paced by Hawk’s left when he noticed the other deep in thought. It’s funny how both of them felt familiar being this close together, but at the same time, out of place. It was barely the comfort space Hawk had once teased.

Hawk had his eyes fixed closely to the cone of the busted lamp, completely slipping away from the fact that Demetri was uttering–

“Now would be an apt time to explain yourself.” 

Hawk trailed his gaze from the lamp post to his left side. Demetri wasn’t looking in his general direction when he spoke. He seemed to be equally focused on the same lamp post from a distance. It wasn’t staying on anyway, so what was he looking at it for?

“Starting with what, the fact that I already said _I’m sorry_ _for everything_?” Hawk jabbed. He ran his words back again and thought it sounded differently in his head. “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

Demetri sang. “Ah see, there. _There_ he goes _again_. Just give up the tough guy act and be apologetic.” 

“Well you should start talking less like a chick and–”

“You know what– I was your _best_ friend, asshole!” Demetri stopped under the third lamp post. Hawk was two steps ahead as he turned his heels to face him. Demetri was heaving his chest.

“And by the way, do you know how sexist you sound? I should know! But– ah, I’m getting carried away here. We could start with the fact that you—” He swung his right arm like a fish out of water. “You _broke_ my _arm_! It would have been _swell_ if I was— oh, I don’t know— _ambidextrous_? I barely finished building my Millennium Falcon Lego—”

“ _Wah wah wah,_ it _always_ has to be about _you._ Not my fault your bones were so brittle.” 

“Oh, just cut the bullshit already!” 

The light from the third lamp post blanketed the top of Demetri’s face, which contoured a few features, including a lot of his fresh bruises. It was a little hard to make out what his face sent. Did he look betrayed? Eli barely saw the worst in Demetri when he got worked up, except for when he failed at the things he claimed to be good at. They stared each other down for a good minute before the lankier kid broke it off. He fixed his footing, and redirected his gaze two sidewalk tiles, right under the famed rebel. 

The truth is, Hawk knew somewhere deep down that he _owed_ Demetri the responsibility of mending whatever was willingly left of their friendship– except his mouth couldn’t deliver the waves of words his brain was threatening to wash up on shore. He couldn’t get it out, and out _of_ it. 

A prisoner of his own thoughts. Of the many times he delivered quick-wit and slander, he wasn’t getting away with it now.

“So this is what’s come down to? Well, is there anything else you wanna nitpick?” Hawk retorted. It might as well be an empty threat, but knowing this guy, he wouldn’t back down. Or, so he thinks. “I’ve got all night. Try me.”

Demetri continued strong, gesturing to him. “This constant, desperate bout of aggression you have?” Hawk could only stare, hands in pockets, the truths slowly seeping in. “It has to stop. We might have settled the altercation with your _posse_ back there… but there’s a lot more you need to unpack, _Eli_.”

Demetri passed by the mohawk-ed boy with thunderous steps. The light from the fourth lamp post flickered again, and Hawk could only groan as he clenched his jaw hard, facing the night sky. This was going to be a long walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tidbit: The flickering is morse code.


	2. Mirror

It baffled Demetri how they were able to fight without eating anything. Maybe it was the reason for his lame punches and kicks. Moments before Bert decided to be a Curious George, they were _actually_ going to order pizza–– not even some decent Christmas ham or a humble feast. For a someone who was rich, Sam did a very pathetic job at being party host. 

However, a _peaceful_ Christmas party wasn’t part of the plan. Just like how it wasn’t part of the plan to walk home with your ex-best friend.

Demetri shifted back to fantasizing about Christmas ham. Ah, _ham_ . Just imagining those juicy slices sprawled on a plate, glistening in syrup. Now _that_ was real food. It was exactly 5 days, 25 hours, and 20 minutes until Christmas Eve, he thought. He and Eli used to play a few sessions of World of Warcraft before the eve set in. Eli would usually keep his head cool when they lost, and restrained a succession of expletives Demetri would have otherwise let loose. But it was nothing other than a game, and when Eli _tried_ to shout a lot of trash to the opposing team, Demetri felt proud, and thought how all of their defeats together _always_ justified the victories. Call it cheesy, but for the sake of a fun time, he had the best of it. Those were some of the few telltale signs that the lankier kid knew they both had something to prove out there, even if it was confined in a MOBA game. Eli was there as his crutch through and through. 

Until he wasn’t. All it ever feels to Demetri now is that it’s the ghost of a bittersweet memory. Ghost of Christmas Past? Now that's a bitch.

Demetri kept his mind clouded, pace controlled, with arms wrapped around himself and a 45° angled gaze. They were passing by a place called Moe’s Convenience Store just before wrapping around the curb. He felt his stomach groan and hoped the mohawk head didn’t overhear. 

Hawk stopped his tracks. “I’m gonna grab something to eat,” he complained, “What do you want?” 

The other boy held his glare, and although he would have preferred to give him the cold shoulder, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Make him pay for his dues– _literally._

“I could use a hotdog sandwich. Go easy on the condiments.” he shrugged. There was a glint in his eyes– commanding, proud. “Oh, and get me a Diet Pepsi.” 

“Diet Pep– since when the hell did you do _diet_?”

“What, are you gonna call me a _pussy_ for it?” Demetri made a mocking face. 

He saw Hawk sneer and shake his head as he walked towards the store. At least that threw him off. Point for Demetri.

* * *

They were seated at the edge of the sidewalk. Surprisingly, no cars were cruising, considering it was only a quarter ‘til 11PM.

Demetri held the cold can of Diet Pepsi against his cheek. “Ah, _that_ hit the spot.”

Hawk mumbled against the mouth of his own can. “Pussy.” 

“What _is_ it with you and the word _pussy_ ? Don’t you get enough that you have to keep saying it _every single time_?”

Silence. Hawk shrugged in indifference and downed a few gulps of his own soda before violently chomping on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

“I’d still much rather a face that _hadn’t_ been smashed against the wall _or_ a fist, thank you.”

Besides the chirping of grasshoppers, and some occasional gusts of wind, neither of the two said anything. The only sound to permeate it was the wrinkling of glassine food wrapper. Demetri was already biting on the hotdog. 

“Just like how– blegh!” Demetri retched, setting it aside as he chewed on the rest. It tasted like stale cardboard, even with the condiments. “Just like how I’d rather stay at home and watch some Critical Role. That never fails to cheer me up.” The hotdog sandwich was nothing close to appetizing. He opened the tab of his can.

“I know.” 

“Speaking of which, I bought the dark iron dice set off of the marketplace the other day. I was gonna go for the limited edition sapphire ones, but I decided the last minute.” 

“Did you get the 7-set?” Hawk took another bite of the latter half of his pizza slice.

“What do you think I am, a plebeian? Of course I did.” 

From the corner of Demetri’s eye, he could have sworn he saw Hawk sport a repressed smile. Slowly, he thought. Maybe it needed some more prodding to get that bird to really show his _true_ colors, and not this false, fragile male bravado. 

“You should see the new season of–”

“I know what you’re trying to do. And it’s not working.” Hawk intervened, casting the lanky boy a stern look. He chugged the remnants of his drink and crushed it before chucking it at the open trash can behind them. It barely made the mouth.

“R-Recyclable!” Demetri exclaimed. He was buying time to figure out an outline.

“So, you wanna talk about this? Let’s go.” Hawk stood up and loomed over the other boy’s figure. His stance was stiff, and his shoulder blades were ever so slightly flexed inward.

“I asked you first.”

“Okay. You’re _fucking_ annoying. You always have been. And when I joined Cobra Kai? I was so ready to use it on your nerdy ass. But I realized a lot in the moment, and… ” The same words rang in his head again, along with the pained expressions Demetri had during the brawl. Hawk wanted to do anything _but_ dwell on it. He relaxed ever so slightly, breaking off their eye-contact. “I admit it.”

“Admit _what_? That I was _always_ at the short end of the stick for you? How you _loved_ picking on the only friend–”

“I got even more friends!”

“Or that you _chose_ to pick on the minority because you saw yourself, and you couldn't bear it?” At this point, Demetri was standing up to level with the other, only that he was a few centimeters taller as he stood on the sidewalk, and Hawk by the road. His heart beat wildly in the heat of the moment.

“That’s some confession! And you know what? Miguel was my friend, too. But just because you two had a good thing going in Cobra _Crap_ , you forgot the one thing we were supposed to bring justice to. At least I got the courage to seek balance in myself. I know all _you_ ever wanted was the _fanfare_ , and the _praise_. Did you not notice Kreese was always out for blood? _I_ was the one who believed in you from the sta–”

“ _Believed_ me?” Hawk scoffed. He dug a pointed finger towards the middle of Demetri’s chest, enough to put the latter in a defensive stance. “I was nothing more than an _accessory_ to you! So don’t give me that senseless _bullshit_ about you believing in me. I became who I am without you– I even scored more chicks _first_.”

“And how did _that_ work out in your favor? Some regrettable tattoo and even _more_ ridiculous attempts at being ‘badass’?” Demetri crossed his arms. He wasn’t backing down from whatever he had to bring. If he needed to pull up his hooks, it’ll do. “Your reasoning is out of bounds. If you think this is how apologies work, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“You shut up!” He shouted, throwing a punch towards his face. Demetri quickly blocked and shoved his fist away in reflex. _There it was_.

He finally pulled out the card he waited forever to use against him. It wasn’t a case of payback– it was the _out_ Hawk wanted from this sick feeling of trying too hard to stand out. Like he belonged, for once. But he was aching to lash out. “Do you feel threatened? Did I always make your manhood _quiver_? Face it– all you ever needed me for was to make you _look good_ about your nerdy self. All because of this sick _fucking_ thing!” He pointed to his scar.

Demetri’s mouth was slightly open, and he couldn’t believe it. Lucky how he threw no more than that sick punch, but the intensity in Hawk’s eyes showed how much restraint he was holding. And by this convoluted display of dominance, Hawk lured him towards the fiery, emotional detour. It’s how he chose to react to things he couldn’t take control of. More anger. And now Demetri understood how he owed it to _him_ to bring things back to focus. 

“You’re right.”

Blink. _What?_ Did Hawk hear that right?

“Look, you… _I_ never had the balls to do a 360 the way you did, which I figured in the long run... _may_ have actually been a good idea after all.” Demetri was looking past Hawk’s spiky hair, tipping his head up, trying to find the words. The cold air was rendering things increasingly hard to express what needed to be. He rubbed his arms in response. “Then all this came, and… it was great, for you. For a _while._ You just went out of line. I kept you from being this glorious creature you could have been.”

Hawk blinked behind his pained expression.

“I got that now, though. You finally thought you were good enough, and while I never accepted it this way, well… I’m happy for you.” 

“Liar.” Hawk uttered, immediately wanting to take it back. It didn’t faze Demetri one bit, but he saw a glint of sincerity in the mohawk head’s face for the second time today. 

"But I'm not sorry for bringing up what you did because it hurt more than my appendages."

Hawk scoffed, and continued to utter. “Consider it _some_ piece of the glory for you. We're even.”

“Funny you should mention _glory_ .” Demetri shot Hawk a proud look and stretched his healed arm outward, then in. “Let's just say I got a little _more_ than glory with someone this past few months after the _karate fact_ , if you catch my drift.”

The mohawk-haired kid sported a skeptic expression, before making sense of what he said. “You finally gave someone a _handjob_?” 

“What? _Ha-ha_ , funny. I’ve just… I’ve been hooking up with Yasmine. And let me tell you, she is one Grade A _babe._ ” Demetri whistled. Hawk could only grimace in disgust. “And I would have told you about it, if you hadn’t been such a cop out from the start. At least Miguel and Sam knew.” 

“Whatever,” Hawk kicked on the edge of the sidewalk in succession. “Good for you, I guess.” He had no idea what to make of the information the other bothered telling, but he could use the show of support. Or not. He was pegged and too distracted with what his emotions were telling him.

“If it makes you feel any better, she said Moon’s staying away from dating for now. She’s delving into mystics and Ashtanga. I’m thinking you need time away from her and just focus on… _this_.” He gestured up and down Hawk’s hairdo, making pinching gestures toward its pointed parts. “Probably ditch the hairspray, for starters.”

Hawk didn’t answer. He just folded his arms to his chest and roamed eyes. How he can still hold up the casual conversation after baring their souls and a block to his impulsive punch, he couldn’t fathom. Demetri rarely read the room right. But if it steered their relationship somewhere along the civil route, at least it was one step ahead– still beyond what Hawk imagined this night would be.

  
“Let’s get going. Mom is going to _kill me_ when she finds out I’m past curfew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawk doesn't deserve to be part of the Binary Brothers pact at the moment, but he could always try earning it back.


	3. Into The Night

The thing about grief is that, while it’s usually reserved for the dead, you’re not necessarily limited to offer it to someone who's physically gone. In the same respect, it's the death of what once was, with love that had nowhere else to go. The painful realization comes the second you realize that something good can never be replicated, once it’s been shattered over and over again… sometimes beyond repair.

Only in Hawk’s case, he had been the one responsible for the merciless shattering. The damage has been done, and up until this point, he wasn't sure if he could still make amends with Demetri.

Hawk ran their arguments behind his eyes, over and over, like a VHS tape. By mutual choice, they decided to maintain the silence once again. Occasionally, Demetri would point to places, like unfinished construction areas ( _“Remember that one? Someone’s making a commercial space there. One's a haberdashery.”_ ). Every few blocks they'd pass, he’d sneeze, most likely from the cold air, or allergic rhinitis. And when he did, Demetri would jolt in a manner that slightly sent him an inch off the ground.

He started to cringe at the thoughts surrounding his head. Was this sadness? He felt as though Demetri was close enough and within reach– as he truly is, but Hawk felt like second-guessing his figure, being trapped inside his headspace and all. Demetri might as well be the same phantom that continued to haunt him, along with these memories of who Eli once was. He believed it pissed him off, but it also made his lips quiver. _Damn cold,_ he silently cursed inwardly. 

He let the lankier kid lead the way along the stretch of well-built houses. He decided against walking him home at first; it's not like Demetri was incapacitated, but… it’s been so long since he visited his place. The last time he made any plans to drop by, he was tempted to throw eggs aimed at the trimmings. This impulse came out when Demetri joined Miyagi-do. He was betrayed. It was the few instances he felt like his ex-best friend's allegiance was flawed, and that he was stupid enough to deny the best out of Cobra Kai. 

Hawk didn’t know how disillusioned he had become under Kreese's hand _–_ just like how he forced his system to see the silver lining. It was no more than just a shiny strip of plastic that reflected his naivety back at him.

They were already in close proximity from Demetri’s house. Hawk didn’t even notice he was fidgeting inside his pockets until he felt a thin line of thread unravel. From a distance, he could see Christmas lights draped over the frame of the entrance, along with some festive wreath to complete the look. Would have looked better without it, if he had to be perfectly honest. Half a side of Hawk didn't subscribe to the charm of Christmas decorations. “Oh look, a bullseye with shingles.” He commented out of impulse. 

A side glare. It exerted more effort for Demetri to come up with a rebuttal, and he was tired as all hell from all the fighting and sneezing.

“What are you gonna do with that disgusting bruise on your cheek?” Hawk asked. 

“Eh, it’s dark. I could just bolt to the bathroom quicker than Quicksilver, that's if I don't get caught first."

Hawk nodded and scanned around the area. Cars were very sparse at this side of the road, too. They both seem to be the last two people awake at this side of the Encino.

“So should I expect a three-pager apology mailed first-class soon? I wanna be able to receive it by the time Christmas comes. Minus points for the use of profanity and illegible handwriting. Also if you use the words ‘ _Demetri’, ‘pussy’, and ‘can’t score’_ in the same sentence, because I already proved you wrong on that one.”

“Good idea.” Hawk teased, sending a smirk as he looked at the empty road. Though some softness leaked and filled the air, he wasn’t quite in the mood to smile a big one just yet. So he started playing with his fingers inside his pockets once more.

Demetri’s eyes were quick to spot this, but decided to stay mum. Now that he stared at Hawk, piece of the image in front of him reminded the lanky boy of his old best friend, albeit slow and not completely. Always fidgeting when other people were around, even to him.

“Or do you just wanna shake on it?”

Hawk raised a brow. “On _what_?”

“On you finally admitting to being a big jackass—"

Hawk collided his leg to Demetri’s shin in response, though just hard enough to stun him. Though it felt odd, he smiled as the lanky boy winced. “ _Ow???_ You’ve hit me _way_ too many times, you _jerk_!”

As he rubbed his already-aching shin, Hawk smirked as he said: “Old habits die hard. Your house is literally right there.” And he knew some things stayed the same, even though it took some time to get used to _again_. Things still felt weird and off-putting, but he knew he belonged somewhere now. 

It started to get increasingly cold. Hawk shivered less than Demetri; something else coursed through his insides in its place. 

“I’ll see you.” Demetri nodded, face neutral, before reaching out a civil hand out to him. Hawk abruptly reached for it while his hand was inside his pockets. He pulled it out, embarrassed, as he held the other boy’s hand firmly. Their hands later formed into a slow, careful pound hug, with Demetri’s cheek almost colliding with Hawk’s skyscraper hair.

When his hand touched the small of Hawk’s back, he froze. Time seemed to be non-existent, and he figured it out. _There’s that familiar feeling._ Even through his jacket, he could feel Demetri’s warm body, creating an electric shock all over his own that put his decorated house’s lights to shame.

Demetri was also the one to break contact first, retreating to look at the (ex?) rebel’s face. It wasn’t meeting his, but the lankier boy felt his gaze just past his right ear. He guessed it was enough reaction to get from the guy.

With a curt wave, he rushed to the door, but stopped just shortly from the driveway. Demetri turned around to see Hawk staring back at him, head tipped a little forward, eyes looking at and away from him. The lanky boy glossed a final one, rather loudly. 

“Demetri and E-li, Binary Bro-thers!”

The little stunt he pulled earned him a grin from the mohawked kid, right as he spotted opening lights from his peripherals, enough to give him a signal to run behind a nearby tree in panicked fashion. Demetri braved for the worst as the porch door opened. His defensive voice faltering was the last Hawk had heard from him as the door closed, and the night was silent once more. 

Eli pursed his lips and sighed. As he leaned back into the trunk of the tree, he pressed the balls of his palms into his eyes to stop the floodgates from opening. He heaved his chest, crossed the opposite street, and Hawk disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a good ride expanding this missing scene! I hope it brought some sort of closure so that the rest of Hawk's efforts to channel his old self while putting his best self out there can begin. Can't wait to come up with some more antics.
> 
> Thank you for supporting my first fic after nearly a decade of being dormant. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! You're awesome!


End file.
